tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure
Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (デュアル!ぱられルンルン物語, Dyuaru! Parare Runrun Monogatari?) is a fourteen episode series created in 1999 by Masaki Kajishima and produced by AIC, both well-known for the Tenchi Muyo! franchise. It is licensed in the US by Pioneer LDC, later known as Geneon. In addition to the original run, an OVA special was added to conclude the series as a de facto "14th episode". Plot Summary Kazuki Yotsuga is your regular average nerd in high-school, except he isn't smart. He has this website which relates to his visions that only he can see. His vision's are about robots who keep fighting each other battle after battle. One day he is sent to a, "parallel world" where these visions exist and he joins a company to fight back against the devious RaRa, who want to take over the world. Over the course of the series, Kazuki manages to attract several very different women without even trying, and becomes a hero. He is later taken prisoner by Dr. Sanada's arch-rival Dr. Rara, the father of world B's Mitsuki. Mitsuki Rara eventually defects, and is put with Kazuki and her counterpart. Unfortunately, a new type of robot made from the artifact is deployed later on that can cause objects and people to be shifted between the alternate worlds; during the battle against it Kazuki and Mitsuki Sanada are sent back to their original world, where they discover their world's Dr. Sanada covered up their disappearance by claiming that they had eloped. As it turns out, the frequent travel between worlds is taking a toll on the universe itself as the barriers separating them begin to break down, which will eventually lead to both worlds vanishing. A decision must be made: since Kazuki and the alien technology are exclusive to each world, one must be eliminated to halt the destruction. Obviously, the robots have to go, and when the last one is destroyed, the worlds combine into one, an expression of Kazuki's wish for all his friends to stay together. The creator of both DUAL! and Tenchi Muyo!, Masaki Kajishima, confirmed that DUAL! is in fact an alternative version of the Tenchi Muyo! universe. Characters Kazuki Yotsuga Mitsuki Sanada D Minor Characters Ken Sanada Yayoi Schwael Ayuko Rara Hiroshi Rara Mitsuki Rara Akane Yamano Reika Nanjoin Orginazations and Eniemes Earth Defence Force Rara Army Connections to Tenchi Muyo Universe It has been confirmed by the creator of Tenchi Muyo and Dual! that the two series are related. It is eventually revealed in the Tenchi GXP light novels that Dual occured several million years prior to the start of the main Tenchi series, and that the characters had gone on to found an interstellar civilization. Also, Seina Yamada, from GXP, was the reincarnation of Kazuki Yotsuga. D also, eventually, shows up as a ghost, haunting Zinv. Both Mitsuki Sanada and Ken Sanada appear in the Tenchi GXP novels as alternate versions of themselves. Sasami and several other Tenchi Muyo characters are featured in inserts found in the Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure laser disks. * Mitsuki Sanada resembles Kiriko Masaki * Yayoi Schwael resembles Amane Kaunaq * Mitsuki Rara resembles Ryoko Balta * D resembles Neju Na Melmas * Akane Yamano resembles Airi Masaki * Ayuko Rara resembles Seto Kamiki Jurai Trivia * During the 14th & final episode, Kiyone Makibi (a character from several Tenchi series) can be seen carrying a bag of groceries just after Zinv appears in the city. Ramia as well as Misao Amano (both characters from magical project S) can also be seen in the same scene. Tanya Natdhipytadd, from Battle Athletes, also makes a cameo appearance. AIC, the company behind Dual!, often has characters from other series make such cameos as easter eggs to fans. * The monster from D's dreams while Kazuki trapped in Rara territory strongly resembles Himiko from later in the series. * Zinv can be seen several times before his official appearance, the most predominant of which is while Kazuki is being sent to the alternate world during episode 1. * The Sanada-style robots can be compared to Evangelion robots, with similar shoulders, hand-to-hand combat styles, and one male pilot with two female pilots on the team. * The main character has a mysterious female friend that is usually quite reserved, until she meets the protagonist, which amazes everyone else. And they both have non-human origins. * Because of these elements, Dual is considered a parody of Evangelion. * Since 2001, there has been fan speculation about a Dual! sequel. Currently there are no plans to release such a sequel. References Category:Continuities Category:Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure